Kriya Yoga
Kundalini Yoga Kundalini yoga is said to be the most powerful yoga and it can generate results much faster than other types of yoga. Kundalini is considered to be a large pool of potential that exists in everyone and is often not used. Visually it is seen as a coiled or sleeping serpent nor mally at the base of your spine. Using Kundalini yoga helps to ‘awaken’ this serpent so your body can take advantage of its power. Eventually you’ll notice a beneficial difference in youself 1. Know when and how often to do this breathing exercise. This breathing exercise can be done when you’re feeling tired or drained emotionally. The result of doing this exercise should be that you feel revived, re-energized and ready-to-go.These exercises can be done 2-3 times a day. 2. Get into position. Sit straight up. Put your palms together in front of you with your fingers pointed upwards. Close your eyes lightly. 3. Inhale. Start by inhaling your breath. Break your inhale into four parts where you’re able to fill your lungs completely on the 4th part. One inhale broken into four parts means that you pause during your inhale four times. Your inhale will seem like four inhales, but without any exhales in-between. 4. Exhale. Once you’ve filled your lungs, start the exhale. Just like the inhale, break your exhaling breath into four parts. You’re lungs should be empty by the 4th part of the exhale. One exhale broken into four parts is the same as the inhale. While exhaling, pause four times so it seems like you’re exhaling four times, but without any inhales. 5. Pull in your belly button. Every time you do a part breath on both the inhale and exhale, pull your belly button area in towards your spine. This means you’ll do this movement four times on an inhale and four times on an exhale. Continue the breathing activity for up to 3 minutes. Each breath (an inhale and an exhale) should take a total of 7-8 seconds. Continue breathing using this method for up to 3 minutes before relaxing. 6. Introduce a mantra. If you’re having trouble concentrating on your breathing because you’re distracted, add a mantra. The simple mantra “Sa - Ta - Na - Ma” can be done once for an inhale and once for an exhale. Each syllable of the mantra would coincide with a part of the breath. Because this is a breathing exercise you won’t be able to say the mantra out loud, instead just say it in your head. 7. End the breathing exercise. After you’ve done the breathing exercise for about three minutes, end by doing one last big inhale. At the same time push the palms of your hands together hard and hold them together like that for about 10-15 seconds.Pushing your hands together while breathing inwards should make your body feel tense. This is done on purpose. Relax your hands and exhale with force. Repeat the inhale (with hands pressed together) and exhale one more time each. 8. Rest if needed. If you need to relax and rest for a few minutes afterwards, that’s okay. Lie on your back and close your eyes for 2-5 minutes. Take a few deep breaths while lying on your back and stretch your body out.Then get going. Category:All Abilities Category:Aid Pages